The Boy in the Mountains
by LezBCatholic
Summary: Riza remembers a prophecy from her childhood of someone who knows the secretof flame alchemy taking over Amestris. It turns out a group of monks heard about it too and have trained a killer to fight back. M for bad language malice and adult content
1. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any related titles.

Warning: This story is not fully thought through yet, it's kind of just a random series, but this should come together after I write a couple of chapters. Please bear with me here, I do my best…

Riza: 'Ello, y'all. Lol sorry, couldn't help myself. Anyway, this is another, idea that hit me early in the morning. Luckily it's only 12:30 instead of 2 when I wrote my last story. This story is basically about…or it's going to be about…a boy who has been trained since his childhood to be better than Roy…

Kago: So let us begin already!!!

Riza: WOOT!!! Here we go:

* * *

Introduction: The Prophecy

* * *

"Papa, why are you so angry all the time?" The young girl asked her father as she sat, facing the office door with her back against her father's desk. She was playing with the small toy which was lying in her hands. 

"Why do you want to know that, Elizabeth?" He asked in his gruff, but gentle voice. She stopped playing and looked up at the door.

"I want to know because I'm your daughter, silly daddy." She said with a little smile.

"Elizabeth, there have been stories about a prophecy." He said, knowing that his stubborn, 7-year-old daughter wouldn't give it up until he responded.

"Prophecy?" She inquired, rolling slightly to turn and kneel in front of the desk. She looked up at her father's face. It was oily from not being cleaned recently and his hair was greasy, but his gentle expression made her smile.

"A prophecy is a story about what is going to happen in the future." He said.

"What's the story about?" She asked, innocently.

"It's about a person who knows the secret of fire alchemy who will be the most powerful person in all of Amestris…"

"That's silly. That could never happen." She said with a bright smile.

"And why not?" Her dad asked, tilting his head.

"Cuz only you and I know the secret and I'm too little and your too old." She said, giggling. Her dad smiled.

"Riza, I have work to do, wouldn't you rather play outside?" He asked.

"But daddy, it's raining!" She exclaimed.

"Really?" He inquired.

"Yes, that's why I was playing in here." She said. He got an idea.

"Do you want to draw me a nice picture that I can hang up on the wall?" He asked. She grinned and nodded happily…

* * *

17 Years Later

* * *

"I can't believe that was almost 17 years ago…" Riza Hawkeye said to herself as she looked at the scribbled, crayon image of her one and only tattoo along with two cute, fat faces which were meant to be her and her father. She placed it down on top of the dusty box where she had extracted it from and looked around the dusty room which was at one point, her father's private office. The room was nostalgic to say the least. She looked at the small chipped dent on the side of the old, mahogany desk where she had run into it when she was 3. Then her eyes darted to the small, black hole in the wall where she had shot her first bullet at the age of 10. Her father had taught her many things, but if there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was war. Who…besides Zolf Kimbley and Frank Archer…didn't hate war? Her dad had taught her that war was evil, but when he was gone and Roy told her of his plans to join the campaign, she hadn't even hesitated to join up with him. 

Riza lifted the box and carried it outside. She placed it in her car with the other boxes. She was taking all the old things from the house because a new family wanted to move in there. She thought of the basement and thought that there was a chance that she could get the blood stains off the walls even though they had been there so long. She carried out the last few boxes and went down to the cellar. She retched as she smelled the old blood and saw the rotting flesh on the floor. She looked away and covered her nose and mouth, feeling queasy. She took a deep breath and went back upstairs to get some hot water and soap to clean the mess.

She spent almost 4 hours cleaning browned blood and flesh from the walls and floor. She went to the bath room and vomited before going home, thoroughly disgusted, her tattoo burning unbearably from being around the countless, hidden red stones in the house.

Someone knocked on the lieutenant's door around 5 pm. Black Hayate barked wildly at the door until Riza answered it.

"Hawkeye?" Roy inquired, looking at the pale woman.

"Yes, sir? What is it?" She asked, letting him enter her apartment.

"You look pale…are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just a little sick…may I ask why you're here sir?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I came to check on you. You never told me why you wanted the day off today." He said, looking at her gently.

"Oh, I was cleaning out my father's house. Someone wants to move into it." She said.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry, sir, would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee…" She asked, walking slightly toward the kitchen. Roy smiled a little and nodded.

"A tea would be lovely." He said. She nodded, returning the smile. She turned the kettle on and took out two mugs as Roy sat at the table.

"How was it?" Roy inquired.

"How was what, sir?"

"Your father's house…"

"Dusty…quiet…"

"Why are you so pale, Riza?" He asked again.

"I had to clean the blood of the cellar walls…" She stated, feeling sick again. Roy nodded a little and Riza poured the now hot water into the two cups. She placed a tea bag in each cup and took out the cream and sugar.

"Thank you…" Roy said as Riza handed him one cup. She smiled a little.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Is he ready?" The deep voice asked. 

"Not quite…" Another replied. The elders sat in a circle and spoke quietly. Their subject sat in a cage in the center of the circle. The room was dark save a single spotlight which lit the young man who was sitting against the bars of his cage. He had red, semi-long hair which was handsomely messy (you girls know what I mean lol). His icy blue eyes darted around the room nervously and anger-filled. His mouth was open, exposing his clenched, pointed teeth. He was wearing a white t-shirt and white track pants. He looked angrily at the elders.

"You said he knew alchemy, correct?"

"Yes."

"How well?"

"Exceedingly well, way above military standards."

"Can he fight?"

"He killed everyone whom he fought with…"

"Were some of his opponents alchemists?"

"3 out of 7 were…"

"Outstanding…"

"Do you think he's ready to face…"

"Don't say the name, it makes him angry…"

"Do you believe he's ready?"

"Yes, I believe he is more than ready."

"We will introduce him to the military ranks soon then."

"Agreed…"

* * *

Riza: No real intro to the plot, more like an intro to the important characters…I'll make sure to add the plot in next chapter. Hey look it's 4 minutes of 2 LMFAO!! 


	2. Enter the Murderer

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any related titles.

Warning: This story is not fully thought through yet, it's kind of just a random series, but this should come together after I write a couple of chapters. Please bear with me here, I do my best…

Riza: 'Ello, y'all. Lol sorry, couldn't help myself. Anyway, this is another, idea that hit me early in the morning. Luckily it's only 12:30 instead of 2 when I wrote my last story. This story is basically about…or it's going to be about…a boy who has been trained since his childhood to be better than Roy…

Kago: So let us begin already!!!

Riza: WOOT!!! Here we go:

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter The Murderer

* * *

Riza Hawkeye looked up at her superior then down at the newspaper which had been plopped onto her desk by the man.

"Another man missing…he's a state alchemist and he's one of the better ones…he's the 7th officer and 3rd alchemist." Roy said angrily as Riza opened the newspaper.

"Think it's the same people?" She asked.

"Definitely…"

"Do you…" Riza started, but was interrupted.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, 1st Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye, 2nd Lieutenants Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda, Warrant Officer Vato Falman and Master Sergeant Kain Fuery please report to the Fuhrer's office immediately. That is all…" The voice of Ms. Douglas, the Fuhrer's Secretary announced over the intercom. Roy and Riza looked at each other and stood. They made their way through the corridors of Central Headquarters to the office of Fuhrer President King Bradley. They entered and saluted with the others. The Fuhrer stood, that annoying, oh so familiar smile on his face. He seemed nonchalant about absolutely everything.

"Hello all of you," he said in that easy-going way of his, "I'm sure you have heard about the recent abductions."

"Of course, Sir." Roy said, being the most superior save the Fuhrer himself.

"Mustang, I'm assigning you and your subordinates to the investigation. I'm sure that each of your individual skills especially those of both you and Miss. Hawkeye will be extremely valuable to the case." He said, Roy heard Riza's name mention and was confused. He looked to his favorite subordinate, but she was glaring at Ms. Douglas.

"Yes, Sir." Roy said.

"I am also going to give you a new, trainee alchemist, same rank and position as Full Metal. His alchemist name is Typhoon. The Typhoon Alchemist masters in water techniques and although this is opposite to your personal techniques, I'm sure that he could be of use to you. Ms. Douglas…" He said and the woman went to open the door. A man with red hair and icy blue eyes stepping in. He looked just a cocky as Mustang.

"Hello, sir. My name is Major Charles Hamilton, The Typhoon Alchemist." He introduced himself.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist."

"First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

"Second Lieutenant Havoc."

"Second Lieutenant Breda."

"Warrant Officer Falman."

"And I am Master Sergeant Fuery." They all said in order of rank. Charles looked at Riza and smiled. She smiled back slightly. Roy looked at the Fuhrer.

"I'll leave you all to become acquainted." The Fuhrer said and they all walked back to Roy's office. Riza sat and Charles smiled, walking over to her. He took her hand and got on one knee, kissing it gently.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Hawkeye." He said and she blushed.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir…" She said. Everyone turned as they heard a loud snap. Roy was pink and was holding the top half of a pencil, the other half rolled off of his desk.

"Just holding it a little too firmly." He said with a nervous laugh.

"So what's going on in this case?" Charles asked.

"7 military officers have mysteriously disappeared." Havoc said, lighting up another cigarette. Riza sighed, looking at him.

"Seven?"

"Yes and 3 of them were alchemists…good ones at that." Heymans said seriously…for once.

"Any crime pattern, anything like that?" Charles asked.

"No, they all just vanished, out of the office, while doing random things." Riza answered.

"You said out of the office so what if the captors were making sure that the military didn't know and would think that it was a normal abduction? Maybe it's a mass murder like that scar guy a few years back…"

"Possible…"

"Not very probable though, what would killing 7 military personnel help any?"

"The military would just hire even more people…"

"It's pretty tough…"

This babble continued throughout the next few days. Mindless ideas being thrown into the mix along with all the others. After 3 days, they had a criminal profile of the kidnappers. They figured out that there had to be more than one seeing as how the "kidnappees" were trained army personnel. They also found that all the attacks occurred in the day so the kidnappers had to blend into society pretty easily. There were several other things they figured out, but Riza Hawkeye's mind was already to full to think about all of it.

Riza walked through the hall of her apartment, heading to the bathroom. She needed a bath…badly. Not because she smelled or anything, but she was just dying for a bath. She slipped out of her army uniform with ease since it was pretty big on her as is and turned on the warm water. She lifted her favorite bath towel off of the ring on the back of the door and laid it next to the tub. Black Hayate had trotted in behind her, but she really didn't care. His warm, fuzzy-ness would be more relaxing than anything. She smiled a little as she dipped her leg into the hot water, lying down gently in the tub, leaving her left arm handing out. With that, dry hand; she idly began to pet Black Hamates' fur as he lay next to the tub. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

Riza thoroughly enjoyed her bath, but forced herself to get out when the water began to give her goose-bumps. She wrapped her towel around her and headed for her bedroom, being followed by her puppy. She dried off and got into a pair of pink and blue pajamas, crawling into bed with a content smile. Black Hayate jumped up and curled up next to her chest.

* * *

Dreams:

* * *

_"Profecy?" The little blonde inquired._

_"Yes, it's a story about the future…" Her father answered._

_'INFANT HAS DISSAPPEARED!' 'BABY STILL MISSING!' The headlines read. No one knew what happened to the young boy who had been kidnapped…_

_Riza stood in a cold, damp room, surrounded by other little kids. She looked down to find her hands were small and covered with dirt and blood. There was a little boy crying nearby. Riza looked around and saw a man keeping watch. He turned to her and yelled incoherent words.

* * *

_

End Dreams

* * *

Riza shot up to the sounds of her phone. She groaned, getting out of bed, running to the phone.

"Hello?" She grumbled.

"Riza! I need you in the office immediately!" Roy said urgently on the other side of the phone.

"What time is it?"

"Three in the morning."

"Can't it…"

"Wait? No, no it can't wait, I need you here, NOW!" He said. She mumbled an 'uh huh…' and hung up. She dressed and drove toward Central HQ.

* * *

Riza: Hm…….not as good I expected, but hopefully you people like it. 


End file.
